Waitin' For Superman
by ImaginaryPoet1918
Summary: Various people who live in New York with difficult situations and different problems.
1. Edward and Jasper

**Not long I know but next update will be. I;m just so freaking tired but I have to prevail! For you guys….**

**Yea Just Enjoy..**

Waitin' for Superman

My Guitar was against my back, lightly tapping into me when I walked. This part of the hospital, ICU, smelled of death and knowing my Grandpa was somewhere in it brought shivers down my chest. The corridors seemed endless, "Room 218." I repeated. The Nurse was hesitant to give me the room number, the only thing I could guess was that I looked like a bum. I hadn't brushed my hair in a week and changed my clothes in 4 days, my stubble was growing. I was worrying so much I didn't notice that my personal hygiene was declining.

216… 217… 218. I turned, making sure to hold my guitar with one hand to make sure it wouldn't hit the door. "Grandpa?" I muttered and immediately grabbed a seat and sat down, grabbing his hand in mine. The machines beeped, and the sound finally broke through my barrier. I hated hospitals, the only thing that could freak me out, was a hospital. I remember when I 7 we had went to see my Grandmother and the surgeon came out and told the small group of my family that I came with, that she would die in a matter of months or even weeks. My brother sat me down away from the family and told how hospitals were the beholder of death and shit. I still believed him though.

"Jasper?" His voice sounded raspy. "Is your throat dry? Would you like me get you some water?" I questioned. "I'm so happy to see you… my son." He chuckled weakly and brought me down to hug him. "Of course I'm here." I raised an eyebrow in confusion and sat back down. The water forgotten.

"I thought after the incident, you know when we told you the truth.-" I closed my eyes in anger at the memory "-Well… we'd thought you'd never want to see us again." He frowned. "I'm over it. 2 years… how is ma doing." I asked. I usually call my grandparents Pa and ma because they were the only solid figures in my life. My parents were freakin' low life's, good riddance to their asses.

"She's… gone jazz. She passed a couple weeks after you left, she couldn't handle your leaving." He rubbed his nose like he always does, to stop him from crying. "She what?" I whimper. "I thought Trisha gave you the letter." He groaned. "Ma's not dead." I shake my head in denial. "I'm sorry Jasper."

"I don't want to know." I cover my face with my arms to hide my anguish. "Now I'm thirsty." I said threw my tears and was about to walk out the door until the demand in his voice stopped me, "Jasper!" He coughed and looked at me with a stern glare. "Don't do anything drastic and after your done I want you to come back here. I have to talk to ya." He pointed his finger and I knew I'd have to comply. I rolled my eyes and walked to the cafeteria. My own way, lost.

Arrows pointed up, down, left, right everywhere! I hated hospitals, that was just it. I followed the sign that says elevators, thinking maybe it was another floor. I waited for an elevator as I played a familiar tune into my head. When I heard the ding of the elevator doors opening. I walked in and looked at the floor map, I was on floor 7 and the Cafeteria is on floor 5. I'd only have a short walk after that.

It didn't seem hard, but I'm bad with directions, really bad. I couldn't find my way around a box if I wanted to.

I was in the Cafeteria after 20 minutes, it was harder getting there then I thought. But it shorter then an hour, so It wasn't as long as it usually is. I could remember what I had for lunch five years ago better then memorizing a map.

I grabbed a bag of potato chips and a coke and paid for it.

The hospital room was barely with people so I sat down at the middle for some unknown reasons. Sitting there silently mulling I got lost in my thoughts.

"Hey!" I heard someone slam their hands on the table as a way to snap me out of my trance. "What?-" I bit my tongue as I saw green memorizing eyes. Was there even a color green like his?

"Yes, beautiful?" I muttered and mentally smacked myself for scaring the guy. But he wasn't scared, he just crookedly grinned at me. Was there a red that color? And I never saw anyone grin that way?

I'm gonna call him eccentric. Yea he's probably just weird that way.

**Just wanted to post a story for 12/12/12. I think it is a special day.**

**I've had this idea for a while and I just wanted to post it out there. This story will be long because I counted and I have about 77 characters and I still have to write down what their situation is about.  
Hope you guys stay with me for the long run. And make wishes for this day because I did! (I'm 13 so let me have my joy)**

**See ya…**


	2. Irina and Riley

**Felt in the writing mood….**

Chapter 2

"The museum on 32nd is opening today." Riley scanned the newspaper. "I hate crowded places, you know that." I responded. "Yea, like the time you got into a fistfight with 3 ladies and two burly huge men. I got a broken nose and laid in a hospital bed for a month because of broken ribs and a detached leg. Yea I remember you hate crowd places." He flipped the next page. "Do you want that to happen again?" I laughed and pinched his nose. He chuckled and swatted my hand away and looked at me with love in his eyes. "You were with me the whole time. It was painful yes, but you just being there… made the best of it." His Australian accent had my ears ringing. I stared at his lips and he stared at mine. He was leaning closer until I smiled. "I want to go to the museum." I got off from my spot on the couch and started dancing.

"Wait what?" He sounded dazed. "I want to go to the museum." I repeated and went to grab my red coat and my black beanie. "About the hospital thing, you know how much I hate hospitals. I don't think going-"

"But Riley!" I gasped and playfully placed my hand over my mouth. I pointed a finger at him, "You said because I was there with you, you didn't feel anything!"

"I didn't mean it Irina!-"

"I'll be there this time." I grabbed his coat for him and pulled him outside my apartment door.

He looped his hand in mine as we walked down Buckingham. "I promise not to get in trouble." I pouted at him. Riley smiled, "I don't trust you." He replied.

We reached 32nd in a matter of who knows and there was as expected, a crowd. I gripped Riley's hand tight as we inched closer. "We don't have to do this you know." He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. "I know, I know." I breathed and went inside the over filled museum.

I turned my head to the right and saw a sign, _early human's exhibit, _ "Riley!" my mouth dropped open. "What?" He answered and I brought him inside the exhibit. "Look that's you." I rubbed his arm and indicated that the ape that was gaunt and ugly looking was him. "Ewww Irina now that's just sick." He crinkled his nose in disgust. The fake ape was pointing at him, "It's pointing at you." I laughed. "No it's pointing at you." He switched places with me.

"Don't you see the resemblance, you guys have the same nose-"

"That's not fair, look his nose is in his face." He scoffed.

"The same mouth-

"His lips can cover the empire state building." He rolled his eyes.

"The same… fur." I petted his hair as if he was a dog. "I love petting your fur." I put my hand down. He tried hard to keep a straight face. "You know I see the resemblance." He nods. "See." I smile and he smiles back at me. "It's your boy friend." He responded and brusted out laughing.

I pushed him and he fell to the floor.

This was our relationship, Friends and only friends. I couldn't have him as a boyfriend, I would hit him too much that the police would have to arrest me for being a abusive girlfriend.

**I'm going to think that most of the chapters will be short or just about any length. I'm really pooped and I'll see you guys. Make sure to review.**

**Late update for other stories until Saturday.**

**See ya**


End file.
